Daddy Issues
by KennyBenny
Summary: Alex just moved, due to drama back home in new york. Upon arrival, she meets the shy beauty that is Mitchie. What happens when Mitchie has Daddy Issues? dun dun dun I'm sorry I suck at summaries. demena semi delena all that jazz.


Hey guys, I'm not sure If anyone will read this honestly. I miss the Demena FanFiction fandom. I've been rereading the old stories and getting all nostalgic. As much as I hate nostalgia it was nice. I really wish this fandom would've never died out, even if the ship isn't exactly sailing. We were all part of a family. So this is my tribute. I attempted to contribute in the past but I didn't know what I was doing. Originally I named this series "You're The reason I'm going to quit" But that was just too long and it took a turn from the title. I love the story base, but not the writing. That was 2 years ago and now I'm 18. Hopefully, my writing has improved. I just want to thank everyone who has put their effort and time into contributing to this fandom. This fandom was there for me on my darkest days, and even now reach back for that comfort and warmth it brings me. Hopefully, you all enjoy this story, and like everyone else:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line. that's it. nada. zip. zilch.

Enjoy.

The moonlight lit the gravel path ahead of me. I don't know what time it was but I woke up with the burning desire for a cigarette. After a couple minutes of studying everything ahead of me, I sat down on the small rocks. A small gust of wind hit me and I shivered, I was glad that I had put on my hoodie before I left.I pull out my cigarette case. It had just a few cigarettes and a small white lighter. I pulled one out of the elastic holding them to the case and lit it.

It was just day 2 of moving but I knew that life would be better here. It was a small town on the border of Kansas, but I was already enjoying the simplicity. I was so used to the daily sounds of New York, but I was much happier to be in this small town. Don't get me wrong, New York is beautiful, just not the people in it. My life has been full of nonsense, ever since the kids in my school learned that I wasn't exactly straight they all took their insecurities against me. I never really took it personally up until recent. After a while I began to listen to what people said and did to me, I had put myself in a dark place. My parents were fighting and after my father found out all hell broke loose. They went through a divorce and we decided to move away. As much as I love my father he just couldn't see past my sexuality. I know it hurts my mom that everything turned so sour. I know she doesn't blame me, but secretly I blame myself. My mom tried excusing it as a failure of a relationship since day one, only staying together for me. Which made me feel worse, but I never told her even I love my mom more than anything, she is my best friend, but there are some things that you just don't even tell yourself.

She knows I smoke, it didn't take long for her to catch on with me smelling like an ash tray, and my car smelling like the house of a chain smoker. It wasn't my fault my car didn't have leather seats. She tried to help me to quit, and as much as she wanted to me I just never felt like it. I have done it for a while but always end up going back to it. It's not an addiction honestly, a lot of people say that it is but I can quit cold turkey if I wanted to. And I definitely don't want to.

My phone buzzed as I flicked the butt of my cigarette away from me. I pull it out to see a text from my mother. shit. 'Get home, it's late'. I sighed and got up. I didn't think she noticed me leaving I tried to be quiet about it. I made my way home, I knew she wasn't mad but she probably wasn't filled with joy either.

"Alex, you know that I have accepted you smoking, but at least send me a message next time." I heard her say as I closed the door. I sighed and landed on the couch next to her.

"I know I'm sorry." She pursed her lips but her expression softened. "I know this is quite a change we're going through, are you sure you're alright with this?" I knew that my mom was scared, she didn't want me to get hurt like I did in New York. "It's nice here mom, don't worry about it, I'm glad that we're here." with that, I yawned stretching my arms out. "You should get some sleep, I met the neighbors a few hours ago while you were unpacking, and I invited them over for dinner tomorrow." I nodded. "we should unpack some more then." She shook her head and patted my leg. "You look beat, go get some sleep." I gave in, honestly, that car ride here was exhausting and unpacking was even worse. "Goodnight mom." She just nodded at me while she was opening one of the many boxes piled around the living room.

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off, the sound of 'Urban Cone' filling my room. I snatched my phone from the nightstand, it was Mason.

"What..." I trailed off. I have no clue how I'm awake right now, I typically sleep like a log. "Did I wake you?" I groaned at him. "Haha, well that's new usually you sleep like a log." Hey, that was my corny line. "Do you need something, your Highness?" He scoffed. "I'm hurt, my own best friend doesn't even miss me." He sure was a theater geek. "Bro. It's 8 AM leave the theater on the stage." I heard him chuckle causing me to groan. "Well if you must know since you moved closer to where my parents and I are I should be able to go visit you soon, I've been saving up since I left New York so I should be good to go." I jumped up at that, excitement rushing through my body. "Wait are you for real?"

Mason is my best friend. The only person in New York that was genuinely nice to me and wanted to be my friend. He's protected me and I've done the same for him, even if he doesn't like to admit it. We met in middle school and just hit it off. He didn't even know what the snotty kids were saying to me and behind my back.

 _'I don't pay attention to bullshit.'_ I can remember his squeaky voice say to me back in middle school. His personality can be so contrasting sometimes, one day he'll be a G and the next a total daisy. He's my favorite. I know I said my mom was my best friend, and that is true but she's also my mom.

"So when is this happening?" "Possibly next week, my mom and I haven't decided when it was best for me to leave." "Ugh, I wish you were here now..." I could hear him smiling from the other side that dork. "...to help me unpack." I finished off. "Rude." I shrugged at his remark, I was back to being tired. "Okay well when you guys decide when you'll be down here you can call me at 8 AM, but now I'm going back to sleep. bye." I didn't even listen to him say bye I just hung up and tossed my phone somewhere on my bed.

After I wake up I usually can't go back to sleep. Fucking Mason.

I groan pushing myself off of my bed and heading to my bathroom. I probably didn't sleep so soundly because it's such a new place to me. I sighed and undressed, stepping into the shower. I had set out some clothes for myself on my bed, a white T-shirt and some black skinny jeans. I brushed my hair and teeth after getting dressed. I could smell the bacon and pancakes my mom was making. My favorite. I died a little at the smell, she really was the best. "Alex, breakfast is ready!" I heard her yell up the stairs. I slipped on my black high tops and made my way down the stairs towards the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and put two pancakes and a couple pieces of bacon on it.

Mom came around the table and set a small jug of syrup in front of me and my mouth watered. I smothered my bacon and pancakes in the sweet stickiness...I chuckled at how nasty that sounded. "Hey now, I want some too." my mom protested. I gave her the small jug and dug in, man was I starving.

After finishing my plate of food I washed it and the fork I had used. I grabbed my black hoodie and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go exploring alright ma." She nodded at me. "Be back before 7 the neighbors will be coming around that time." "Alright," I said back to her as I shut the door behind me. I made my way over to the path I was at last night, honestly, it seemed abandoned to me. It was a small town. I shrugged my thoughts away and took out a cigarette, just like last night. My phone began to ring, 'Urban Cone' playing again.

"Yes?" I answered the call, it was Mason, of course, he couldn't handle being apart from me. "what's up? are you awake now?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah, I'm out smoking a cig, you?" "I think I'll be going out there in a few days." I got all excited again and I could tell he was excited as well. "No way man, when?" "Just a couple of days, I have to pack and buy stuff and all that shit bro, and I really need a cig with my bud." I shook my head at how much of a loser he could be. "You're so white," I said chuckling at him. "Hey now, hmm...now I don't know if I should wait a week instead of coming out there so soon." "Aw, little Mason is hurt." I teased him. I never gave into his crap, he knows it too. "MASON, YOU GET YOUR BUTT HER THIS INSTANT." I heard his mom yell through the phone. I laughed at him, "Ugh, she's been totally moody lately man." I heard her yell one more time, but this time I couldn't tell what she said. "Shit okay ma jeez!" I just hung up on him. We never really said bye, it made us sad honestly.

I sat down, my cigarette not even halfway done yet lit throughout the whole call. It was beautiful out here, a lot of what seemed like plain pebbles and patches of grass, it was simple and so different to what I was used to. I was half through a drag of my cigarette when a little rat came out of nowhere, it startled me so bad I began to cough my ass off. The smoke in my throat had gone straight to my lungs and back out through coughs. I felt like I was dying. "See, this is why humans shouldn't smoke." I heard a soft voice near me. I felt a light hand patting my back as my fit ended. "So..(cough) insects...should?" I made a joke but my throat felt like I just swallowed sand paper. She shook her head at me and handed me her bottle of water. I didn't know her but I was dying right now, and so I tipped it above me letting the water fall into my mouth. I sighed, "much better." I handed her bottle back to her and reached for my now unlit cigarette putting it back into my box. I could tell she wasn't very fond of smoking.

"So, it's a pretty small town and I've never seen you before..." She shivered a bit as the wind picked up a bit, I unzipped my hoodie and handed it to her."I can't take your hoodie." She tried to refuse. I nodded at her and pushed it to her, she grabbed it and placed it over her shoulders. "I'm from New York, I can handle it." I shrugged, "I just moved here, we're still unpacking..." I trailed off realizing how stunning she is. Long black hair, a lilac sundress, small leather purse, and white sandals. Honestly that shade of purple was my favorite on a girl. "that's cool." We were just sitting next to each other, even though this is my first time talking to her it didn't feel awkward. "So, what are you doing here on a lonely path." I could tell that brought her mood down a bit. "Family crap." She pulled her phone out, it was buzzing like crazy. She sighed and pushed it back into her bag. She stood and I did as well, "see you later?" I knew it sounded a bit desperate but I definitely wanted to see her again. She smiled at me, "Maybe, and maybe you should quit smoking." I waved as she went the opposite direction that I had to go. "Nah," I said in her direction before making my way home. I took a longer route, went through some mini strip mall. I was looking around to waste some time. I really didn't want to go back and have to unpack.

My phone rang while I was looking through a clothing rack, not really looking at what I was sifting through. "Hello?" it was my mom, I didn't realize how long I had stayed wasting time. "Alex start heading back home, it's almost time for dinner." I nodded, that was a problem I had while on calls. "Alright Ma." I wasn't too far from home so I began to walk back, I shivered as the wind was still being a douche. "Fuck," I muttered realizing that I didn't take my hoodie back from that girl. It was my favorite too. I sighed in defeat and began to run back home, it didn't really help but realizing that I only had half an hour until the neighbors were expected to come around I didn't want to waste much time.

"Honey, weren't you wearing a sweater when you left?" Damn, she has the memory of a Hawk...or is it eyes...I shrug. "I met a girl, and she was in a dress and the wind was definitely not being kind so I let her wear it. I forgot to grab it back before I came home." My mom 'oo'-ed at me, that definitely made me roll my eyes. "Well did you at least get her number? Was she pretty?" I shook my head, "I was too blinded by how beautiful she was to even think straight" My mom chuckled at me "Hopefully you guys meet up again then I know you love that hoodie." I was sad about it, it was a hoodie that Mason had given me before he left New York. I missed him like hell those first few days. God it sounds like we're dating."Yeah I do too." I was a little down in the, dumps now I have to deal with neighbors today too.

"So how many are there?" I ask as my mom jumps upstairs to change into something more presentable. "3!" She yells down the steps.

I finish setting the table and make my way upstairs to grab a different hoodie. As I reach the steps on my way back I hear chatter and see a couple around my mom's age sitting at our dinner table. "Steve, Connie, this is Alex." My mother introduces us. I shake their hands and sit across from the empty seat. I thought my mom said that there were 3. "So who's our missing guest?" I jokingly ask. "Steve, and Connie's daughter Mitchie she had to use the restroom." I nod sitting in an awkward silence. "So Alex are you going to be attending Riverbank this year?" Steve decided to break the silence. I nodded at him. "That's nice maybe Mitchie can help you out a bit getting used to a new high school...speak of the devil." I looked to see my hoodie walking out from the hall way next to the stairs. Ok and the girl too...it wasn't an actual devil. "So this is what you meant by see you later?" she asked raising her brows at me. I shrugged. "No, but I'll take credit." She turned the lightest shade of pink. "I take it you girls have met." I nodded. "Yeah at the trail a couple minutes away." I clarified. "So this is who you were talking about when you came home earlier!" Connie teased her.

I smiled at her, my stomach filled with butterflies. "Don't flatter yourself." She said to me. "Alex you're not so innocent yourself if I remember correctly-"

"Mmm this pastas great ma!" I said shoving a fork full into my mouth. She shook her head and chuckled at me. Dinner went smoothly, regular 'get to know you' chatter.I learned that Steve and Connie own a restaurant and Mitchie is passionate about music, even went to camp rock a couple times. Mitchie Finished before me and she made her way to the sink with her parent's dishes and her own. She knew I was watching her with the way she was walking. "Thanks for the food ma." I said gulping down my last bite and grabbing her plate as well. "So my sweater..." I said as I reached her at the sink. She nodded and pulled it off, I grabbed it from her but quickly gave her the one I was wearing at that moment.

"You'll still be 's just this one's my favorite." I smiled putting it on me. I was literally drowned by how great she made the hoodie smell. "So you were talking about me huh." She teased me while putting on my hoodie. "Psh. Not even why would I?" She shrugged chuckling at me.

"come on Mitchie we're heading out." Her dad said into the kitchen. "See you later?" She mocked me. "Definitely now that I know we're neighbors." She shook her head at me while smiling. God I just met her and I am definitely smitten. She waved as they made their way to the yard next to ours and I waved back.

"So I see you got your sweater back, at the expense of another one." My mom teased. I rolled my eyes at her. "Mom I will not let her freeze on her way home, it's a couple miles from here." I joked. My mom chuckled at me tapping my shoulder. "That went fine right?" She asked nervously. I nodded while sitting down next to her.

Mitchies P.O.V.

I walked into the house behind my parents. "You better get to sleep soon Mitchie." My dad didn't even look my way when he said that. I sighed and went straight to my room not saying a word to them. I slammed the door behind me and landed on my bed. My parents and I were in somewhat a battle right now. I came out to them like an idiot. I've known since I was little it was until this year that I came to terms with it and they're making things worse, telling me it's a phase and whatnot. My dad was the angriest out of the two. I don't know what he held against homosexuals. It was weird.

I don't even cry at this point I just lay there taking in Alexs smell. She smelled so sweet yet boyish. It was adorable, I just met her but I'm definitely smitten. Hopefully, just a couple arguments is all that'll come from this crap.

 **So honestly I spent a good 2 to 3 hours on this just typing it out and hope you all like it. I honestly feel a lot more confident in my writing with this version rather than the one I had originally uploaded. A lot is going on in my life and I filled a whole journal in less than 2 months which I have never done. I am excited to publish this, but I don't have too much hope on getting reviews and reads but for whoever does I appreciate it. I'll try my best to update sooner rather than later, it all depends on how things go.**


End file.
